


Worth The Wait

by CursedIlliterate



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: I dunno how write dancing, M/M, No confessions, Stickmin Space Resort ending, just pure love, kinda rushed ngl, no kissing, some our changed to be convenient, too sleepy to tag properly, under the stars i guess, yawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedIlliterate/pseuds/CursedIlliterate
Summary: The S.S.R. or the Stickmin Space Resort,here you can find relaxation,entertainment,and to the luckiest ones,even love.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda sorta,a way to apologize because of that last fanfic.
> 
> And an excuse to write the two of them dancing even though i'm bad at it lmao.

The world around him was peaceful,quiet and calm.

He had nothing good to do so just did a simple set of push ups,sweat forming on his forehead as he finished a few sets.

He might have hears strong stomps,then his room door was opened so fast and forceful that it hit the wall beside it and filled the room with a bang.

It already disturbed the calm and quiet mood,but it got worse.

"CHARLIE!!!" he thought to himself,with that voice,he knew he was in trouble,but what did he do,he was just in his room the whole time.

But still that doesn't mean that his nose almost broke from falling unto the floor.

He turned around to see General sweaty,breathing heavily as he was obviously in a rush to go there.

What was so important that he had to go himself and not ask someone else to pick him up.

"C-charlie....meeting." Ahhhh,he will know soon enough,he wiped his forehead,touching his bose gently as he slowly followed the General to their meeting room.

Most of the higher ups were here already and sure he had joined a few meetings,but like he was seeing in front if him,most of them are the higher ups,why include him?.

"OKAY!!" Weirdly enough,in that scream of domination,was a little hint of excitement.

"It was given news to me,that the Orbital Space Station has been in new management" He raised his eyebrow at this,why held a meeting for this small information,sure the Tophats got wayyyyy more annoying after they released that into orbit,and they're trying to get even the smallest advantages to use against them,but this,this info is barely to useless at all.

The General seemed to have noticed the careless expression of the board,so he once again spoke.

"And they gave me a letter if notice" he can feel all eyes at him,curiosity dwelling on their backs.

"It has appeared that someone managed to overthrow the tophats,and is now in charge of the whole place" collective gasps,ah yes,he can feel that this meeting would finally be taken seriously.

"And this new,'leader' of the clan,had apparently made a total change on the place,and is inviting me to go there,as stated in this letter" he raised a paper in the air,clearing his throat before reading the context.

"Mr,Sir,General Hubert Galeforce,I the manager of the S.S.R would like to formerly invite you to this place,to see the changes done on the station you worked so hard to capture,we know how dangerous and weird this letter means to you,but it would be our pleasure if you come,sincerely H.S"

"And of course,as the letter clearly states,we have found this letter too (sus) suspicious to be trusted,however it would seem that they know that we won't fully trust them and had,hacked into our communications just to talk to me about it..." 

"The identity of the new manager is still kept to be a secret,saying that it may cause some problems,but after thinking about it for a while,i decided to accept their offer"

"If i won't be able to return,what that means is clearly obvious,and if i return,then it was changed for the better"

Charles had raised his hand,and General gave him confirmation to speak.

"As far as this sounds like a delightful and good news,why would it automatically changed for the better if you simply returned,and why am i here,cause as the way i see it,i'm not needed here" he would ignore the fact it sounded rude,Charlie was not fond into meetings and the tophats,and both just makes him tick.

"Well in order to go to the station,you will be beamed inside,then beamed outside,and we can't control when we want to leave and return,they said it was strictly by reservations,so if we returned,they willingly beamed us out"

"And you're here because you will fly me to the place we decided to meet up"

Charles sighed,of course,oh well at least he can fly.

"Also the letter mentions you" Charles was confused,why in the hell would he be there.

"P.S,we are not forcing anyone to go,but our manager would be completely delighted on Mr Charles Calvin's presence on here as well."

He gawked,this is creepy,but he knows he had no choice,oh well Y.O.L.O like they say.

The General has his hands held on the nearby edge,standing closely on the opening of the helicopter as he tries to spot a certain place.

Charles is on the General's command,he didn't know anything about this place believe it or not why the hell did they want to meet up here.

"Charlie,there" on this forest,General had pointed on what seems like a bald spot,too convenient if you asked him.

They stand in the middle,General looking up,Charles was about to ask what is going on when he saw blue light surround them,he felt his body and insides move up like his first time in an elevator but much more faster.

He breathed heavily when it stopped,but it all happened in only a full second,they were inside some sort of room,sprayed some weird shit and the door in front of them opened,not knowing where to go,they both went there.

The place was luxurious in a way,the walls were white,red floor and potted plants almost everywhere.

There were a huge amount of doors,each numbers shown higher than 4200,if this is the amount of rooms in this place,how big is this.

They just continued walking straight,opened a door in front of them and was shown the widest room they have ever seen.

"Hello" a man in pinkish red uniform had greeted them with a smile,they greeted back and the man spoke.

"Welcome to the S.S.R or the Stickmin Space Resort,you must be General Galeforce,and Mr Charles Calvin,thank you for attending,please follow me" Charles was confused,scared even,all his instinct screamed that they are in the enemy territory and that he needs to raise his guard,so thats what he was doing,he is being cautious.

"This resort has been the product of our new leader,immediately able to steal the rocket before it launched,however he only made an appearance when he was found,because before we were still thieves,we saw potential in him,and immediately made him our leader,and this is his first order,to change the place into a resort,the life of stealing was fun,but he showed that its better to live in luxury,but not through stealing,everyone here,was renounced tophats,those who didn't want that life,is either on Earth which you will obviously capture or was mercilessly ejected into the cold space"

Okay,that brought several questions and shiver in his spine.

"Here is the observatory,which is the widest room here,and as its name implies,you can observe the stars,planets,everything you want to,the glass is also sturdy so as not to have any accidents,every place else is labeled as to avoid confusion,if you have more questions,please seek assistance with someone with the same clothing as i do,and i'm sorry but i am needed elsewhere" the man left after a bow leaving the two of them in this wide,surprisingly not so crowded place.

"Uhhh,where should we go now?" The General had asked,Charles shrugged his shoulders,the place is too big and its risky to go separate ways yet.

"I'm terribly sorry for that General Hubert"

A man had spoke,and they turned around to see who it was.

A man with a fancier pink uniform stand proud before them,a pink bow and a pink tophat to complete the set up.

"I'm the manager of this place,thank you for joining us on this fine establishment,it seems that you two don't know where to go correct?"

They both nodded,and the man clapped his hands.

"Excellent,follow me please gentlemen"

"The S.S.R...its probably told to you already,anyways,we try our best to provide everything we can to our customers,and with how big the station is,we realize we can do just as that,we have a station for everything,video games,spa,sports,we also have a museum,pets,anything,unless told otherwise" Charles stared at the back of the man,for someone who stole this humongous place he sure love to brag about it like it was his to begin with.

"This place does sound lovely,and you keep saying that you have almost everything here,so lets get straight to the point,do you in any chance,have a shooting range,its been a while since i last held a gun" Charles can't deny that,the old man is probably too busy crowding that old meeting room,why is he so disrespectful today?.

"Ah yes,the old tophats had too many arsenals and throwing them would be a waste,so we compromised,you will see it after you take a left then a right then walk straight" The General bowed,his feet moving quickly as he have a small smirk on his face,don't blame him if all the dummies had their forehead pierced.

"You coming Charlie?" He paused,suddenly remembering that he had brought someone him

"If you may Sir,I would personally like to talk with Mr Charles if you may" Galeforce seemed to think it through,surprising Charles since he thought the man would just say yes with no hesitation.

"If something bad happe-

"My crew and I knows fully well the consequences if anything bad happens to the both you while stepping foot on this place,i can assure you that" Galeforce nodded then left,Charles glaring at the man who just sweetly smiled at him.

"So you're the manager here?"

"Yes,yes i am"

"Why did you seek for my presence in here"

"Ah,it seemed you have forgotten,but then again you might have not known me much"

He removed his hat.

"It doesn't hide much,but the manager of this place,is me,Henry Stickmin"

Charles blinked his eyes,once,twice,thrice.

"Wh-what!!" This man is the same guy that was unconscious on his place,the same man who ran away with a giant red ruby while wearing some sort of fancy armor,the same man that was told to be dead.

"B-but,you're supposed to be dead" 

"That hurts,but i guess so,best way to keep my identity here a secret don't you think so?"

He does have to agree,if you want to be hidden,best way is to be presumed dead,then go somewhere only a few had access to,not to mention trustworthy in a way.

"So that's why,you didn't tell General your name"

"Thats right,and i know you don't trust me so here" he was given on some sort of a written paper,but before he even asked he was answered.

"The place where the ruby was,you can go and collect it and return it to where it once came from,if you don't mind of course".

He was surprised,but he didn't care about that,he was curious,and for only one thing.

"But that doesn't mean anything why I'm here"

"Because none of those are the reason why i want you here"

"Then what is it?"

"Because i want to see you,to meet you,follow me"

And follow he shall.

He was taken on the observatory room once again,Henry greeting everyone he cross paths to.

"Charles,why do you wear those headphones?"

He was confused,he never really told anyone why,but those blue orbs staring at his seemed to have succumbed him into telling.

"I,want the world around me to be quiet,as a man who faces war,you thought you have seen everything,but you never can,every day,every year,everything get so much worse than it already is,and no matter how much i close my eyes,it seems that they whispers the horrible things to me,ever since then,i see that if its quiet,the world is calm,peaceful,beautiful,and perfect"

Henry just smiled sweetly at him.

"What would happen without your headphones?"

"...anarchy,war,battle cries,screams for help...every disastrous things"

"It is inevitable Charles,but without those,what will define the word silence,in a world full of opposites and hypocrites,what would peace means without war,what is the rich without the poor,every thing has its own points to stand,its own points to fight to,in order for a side to win,their must be a contradicting other,the only thing that matters is,which side will you be on."

Charles sighed,first he just told this man his secrets,now his being some sort of lecture he might see in a motivational channel or something.

"Lets move on,can you dance?"

An odd question,but the subject change was on point and needed,the dull air slightly becoming into an embarrassing one as he simply replied.

"No..i can't"

"Can I...teach you how?"

He saw a hand reached in front of him,and he took it,Henry had done something with his phone,surprisingly enough,his headphones had tuned in something smooth and soft to the ears.

His hand was raised slightly on the right,his other hand moved to rest on Henry's shoulder as Henry moved his on his waist.

The voice was a little muffled,but Charles could still hear what Henry was trying to say,they focused on their feet movements,Henry smiling when Charles was a quick learner,managing to be on the same rhythm he is.

Charles was admittedly having fun,dancing for the first time,not to mention with this surprisingly cute man with him making it even better.

He can feel the rush when the music suddenly quickened its pace,both of then smiling and suddenly lowering Henry,hands on the other's waist,the music stopped,both of them breathing heavily as their faces was inches apart,everyone around have seen something beautiful,not to mention the shooting star that just passed by the two giving a dramatic flare.

He slowly raised Henry to stand up again,the smile on the others face and that cute giggle seems to have made Charles' heart skip a beat.

"Thank you for the opportunity Mr Charles"

"Thank you,i had fun"

"It was indeed the best dance I had"

He didn't know if he was blind,or just to focused on being cautious earlier,but when he looked to his side he can see,from the opposite side of the mirror,the beauty of the galaxy,granted that they are only near Earth,but it was spectacular on how the stars scattered around,some flickering,some shining brightly,some falling,he was in awe,he thought that there are nothing more beautiful than the blue skies as the winds touch his face,but he can see that there are more amazing things,whether it be the scenery or the sky blue eyes of the man beside him.

He can't believe he had fallen this fast for someone.

"It is indeed beautiful,but i find you more gorgeous than this" 

He wanted to die after he heard that,fuck the world being quiet,he wanted to hear everything,every single noise Henry would ever release from the lips of his,every single sentence he would say.

Not only was he in love,he had it deep.

"Hmmm,i got it,yes his with me,yes i'll inform the other soon" Henry spoke,his fingers on his ear,huh an earpiece how did he not see that earlier.

"Ahh,as lovely as it was Mr Charles,unfortunately,your co workers wants to know what is the status report,they...sadly wish for you to return,along with Sir Galeforce"

His heart saddened,but he understood,and he nodded.

Like he thought,every single dummies had their head pierced by a bullet,and Henry just giggled at this.

They were escorted by Henry himself,his identity still not know by the General,and for know they both want to keep it that way.

They are now stepping foot on the place they were beamed here,and obviously this is where they will be beamed out,but before they do Charles knew he had to say something.

"I'll return" that's it,he feels that everything,feelings,emotions,was all contained in the two words.

Henry smiled sweetly.Taking his hat off to bow slightly.

"It will be worth the wait,Mr Charles"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is quite rushed i know,im sorry,but i have more ideas than i want to have is this is the one thing to be taken the less serious,ughh that makes no sense i really gotta sleep,goodnight.


End file.
